1592 - Introduction
by SophieCastillo
Summary: Tara MacLeod longe la rive du Loch Shiel, à Glenfinnan. Elle ne s'attend pas à y faire la rencontre qui va bouleverser sa vie. (1592 est un recueil de trois textes bonus qui introduisent ma fanfiction Ambre. Aucun ne figurera dans la version finale.)
1. Disclaimer

**Disclaimer :**

_Ce texte est une introduction bonus à ma fanfiction _Ambre_, qui ne sera pas intégrée à la version finale du texte à paraître en fin d'année._

_Basée sur _Highlander_, _Ambre_ prend place en parallèle des évènements de la série TV, il se peut donc que des références s'y cachent de façon régulière et pas du tout fortuites ;)_

_Les personnages de Ian et Mary MacLeod, les parents de Duncan, ne m'appartiennent pas. Tout comme l'univers et les mythes d'_Highlander_, ils sont la propriété de Panzer & Davis._

_Les personnages de Edna Campbell, Tara, Angus et Ambre MacLeod sont créés par mes soins et donc ma propriété exclusive dans leur construction comme dans leur histoire propre._

_Certaines expressions et mots en gaélique écossais ont été glissés dans le texte, les traductions se trouvent en bas de chaque texte._

_Bonne lecture !_


	2. 1592 - Partie I

**Glenfinnan, Écosse, 5 juin 1592**

Tara MacLeod longeait les rives du Loch Shiel, écoutant d'une oreille discrète les bavardages de Mary. Elles revenaient du marché, paniers coincés sous le bras. Celui de Tara contenait un mélange d'herbes, de tissus et de fleurs qui lui servaient à prodiguer ses soins. Elle n'était pas une guérisseuse à proprement parler, mais sa passion des plantes et des remèdes l'amenait souvent à y avoir recours.  
Son rêve de la nuit passée ne la quittait pas. Elle revoyait cette étrange femme blonde déposer un cadeau dans ses bras. Un petit corps gigotant tout contre elle. Une vision si réaliste qu'elle avait gardé les bras croisés sur sa poitrine bien après son réveil.  
Tara avait fini par se résigner. Angus et elle essayaient tous les jours depuis leur mariage, deux ans auparavant. En vain. Et ni ses connaissances ni ses onguents parmi les plus efficaces n'y avaient changé quoi que ce soit. Son ventre restait vide.  
C'est d'ailleurs ce qui l'avait rapprochée de Mary, au-delà de leurs liens familiaux. Les regards en coin, les questions maladroites, les doutes.  
Les moments où leurs amies annonçaient leur propre grossesse.  
Quand elles les entendaient se plaindre de leur progéniture difficile.  
Quand on les scrutait tantôt avec pitié tantôt avec méfiance, comme par crainte d'une quelconque contagion.  
Du moins au départ, puisque Mary entrait dans son troisième mois désormais. Grâce aux potions-mêmes qui ne fonctionnaient pas sur sa belle-sœur.  
Tara estimait être quelqu'un de gentil, elle n'aurait jamais souhaité de mal à personne. Mais Dieu savait combien elle haïssait ces femmes lorsque, allongée dans le noir, elle pleurait en silence. Persuadée que cette énième tentative ne donnerait rien.  
Elle occupait si bien ses journées qu'elle n'y pensait presque plus, à force. Mais ce matin, l'image de la petite main posée sur sa clavicule la hantait.  
Tara s'efforça de revenir à l'instant présent, écouta d'une oreille plus attentive combien la vieille Fenella devenait sénile.  
Secouée par un frisson, elle remit son châle en place, puis s'immobilisa soudain.

— Tu as entendu ?

Mary s'arrêta à son tour, surprise.

— Non. Mais si tu veux mon avis, ce sont encore les petits d'Ishbel, ils s'éloignent toujours du village.

Les traits tendus de la jeune femme l'inquiétèrent.

— Tara ?

Cette dernière battit des paupières, secoua la tête.

— Oui, pardonne-moi. J'ai cru… ça n'a aucune importance.

Elle lui adressa un faible sourire, remonta son panier le long de son bras. Mary posa une main compatissante sur son épaule.

— Nuit difficile ?

Elle acquiesça. Il n'était pas nécessaire d'ajouter quoi que ce soit.  
Elles reprirent leur marche, en silence cette fois. Tara voulait se convaincre qu'elle n'avait rien entendu d'autre que le clapotement du Loch, ou un poisson qui y replongeait ou même un oiseau de passage.  
En vain.

— Là ! s'exclama-t-elle de nouveau, le bras tendu vers Mary pour que cette dernière s'immobilise. Écoute.

Cette fois, sa belle-sœur fronça les sourcils. Elle aussi l'entendait.

— C'est tout proche. Viens !

Elle laissa tomber son panier et s'élança malgré les protestations derrière elle.  
Elle n'eut pas besoin de courir longtemps. Quelques mètres à peine.  
Elle le trouva là, à la lisière des bois, posé à même les cailloux, les langes trempés par les vaguelettes qui allaient et venaient sous son petit corps. Sans réfléchir, elle se pencha pour prendre l'enfant dans ses bras.

— Non Tara, laisse-le !

Cette dernière se tourna vers Mary, qui semblait effrayée.

— Il va se noyer s'il reste là. Il a l'air si fragile.

À peine prononçait-elle ces mots que le nouveau-né cessa de pleurer. Elle sentit son cœur fondre quand il posa ses grands yeux clairs sur elle.

— Qui a pu le laisser ici ?  
— Les fées.

Étonnée de ne pas y avoir pensé elle-même, Tara hésita.  
La petite créature gigotait dans ses bras, son visage encore rougeaud tourné vers elle. Ses traits se crispèrent et elle se remit à pleurer.

— C'est un _changeling*_. Pose-le.  
— Mais…

Par réflexe, elle le serra davantage contre elle et sentit quelque chose dans ses langes. Surprise, elle défit un peu le tissu, pour y trouver des éclats dorés gros comme ses ongles.

— De l'ambre, souffla-t-elle. Les fées n'utilisent pas de pierres, n'est-ce pas ?  
— Tu vas nous porter malheur avec ton égoïsme.  
— C'est facile pour toi, ton enfant va naître.

Mary se figea, sans répondre. Mais Tara l'ignora, reportant son attention sur le bébé qui geignait. Elle comprit qu'il devait être affamé. Ou plutôt, _elle_.  
Elle l'emmitoufla correctement, se pencha vers la petite oreille.

— Je… je n'ai pas de lait, ma chérie. Je vais t'en trouver.  
— As-tu perdu l'esprit ? Angus n'acceptera jamais…  
— Je me fiche d'Angus. Regarde-la, crois-tu que les fées puissent engendrer une si belle petite fille ?

Elle écarta doucement les bras. Les prunelles sombres de Mary s'arrêtèrent sur la fine touffe blonde, les doigts minuscules, les grands yeux clairs.

— Non, céda-t-elle enfin. Allons voir Ian, mais ne t'y attache pas encore.

Tara haussa les épaules. Elle attendit que sa belle-sœur récupère son panier abandonné puis lui emboîta le pas.

* * *

_* appelé aussi "oaf" en vieil anglais. Leurre laissé par les fées à la place d'un nouveau-né humain qu'elles ont enlevé._


	3. 1592 - Partie II

— Hors de question.

Tara accueillit la sentence sans broncher. Rassemblés dans la maison du chef de clan, elle avait exposé les faits avec le plus de détails possible, ignorant délibérément Angus à sa droite.  
Blotti dans ses bras, le nourrisson se remit à pleurer. Elle la berça doucement, alors que son mari faisait les cent pas autour d'elles.

— Je sais que tu en souffres, Tara, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour voler un enfant.  
— À vrai dire, intervint Ian, il n'appartient à personne. D'après Edna, aucune femme des alentours n'a donné naissance ces derniers jours.

La concernée, qui se tenait en retrait, acquiesça. Forte de ce nouvel argument, Tara insista.

— Tu vois, personne ne la réclamera. Je veux la garder, Angus.  
— Ce n'est pas à toi de décider ! Et _mallaichte bas !_ Pourquoi hurle-t-elle comme cela ?  
— Elle a faim, je n'ai pas pu…  
— Donne-la-moi.

Surprise, la jeune femme se tourna vers Edna.  
Elles se rencontraient régulièrement, puisque Tara apaisait ses douleurs dorsales par ses massages. La nourrice se fournissait aussi chez elle, convaincue de l'efficacité de ses onguents. Elle fut soulagée qu'Edna, elle-même nouvelle maman depuis peu, prenne son parti et lui laissa l'enfant avec un sourire reconnaissant. Presque tout de suite, la petite téta goulûment le sein qui lui était présenté.  
Comme las, Ian vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Son ton s'était radouci, elle détestait la pitié qu'elle décelait dans ses yeux.

— Allons Tara, cette enfant a besoin de soins, de nourriture… Qui sait même si elle passera les prochains jours ?  
— Veux-tu la laisser garder un _changeling_ ?  
— _A Dhia_ Angus ! Tu vois bien que ce n'en est pas un.

Les quatre regards se portèrent sur Edna, qui chantonnait alors que le bébé tétait toujours et leva la tête.

— Si les fées se sont penchées sur elle, c'est pour la gâter. A-t-on jamais admiré un si joli visage ?

Elle adressa un clin d'œil à Tara, qui sentit son cœur se gonfler. La jeune femme se tourna de nouveau vers Ian.

— Laisse-moi essayer, Ian. Je jure qu'elle ne manquera de rien.

Le chef hocha doucement la tête, alors qu'elle soutenait son regard. Ian était un homme bon, bien plus terre à terre que la majorité des villageois. Elle espérait presque qu'il entende le vacarme dans sa poitrine.

— Je te donne mon accord, mais la décision finale revient à Angus.

Tara fit de son mieux pour ne pas laisser éclater sa joie, ses yeux humides en témoignèrent pour elle.

— Merci, Ian, souffla-t-elle. Merci.

Il hocha la tête et se leva, pour s'approcher de l'enfant.

— Comment voudrais-tu l'appeler ?

La jeune femme réfléchit quelques secondes. Se souvint des pierres parsemées dans les langes.

— Ambre.

Ian passa doucement sa main sur la joue du bébé.

— Dans ce cas, Ambre MacLeod, nous te souhaitons la bienvenue.

Si elle ne s'était pas retenue, elle lui aurait sauté dans les bras. Il lui sourit et s'éloigna pour laisser un peu d'intimité au couple.  
Angus s'approcha, incapable de lui cacher sa fureur.

— As-tu seulement pensé à moi, Tara ? Crois-tu que je ne ressente rien quand nos efforts mènent au néant ?  
— Justement, c'est notre chance ! Je l'ai vue en rêve, je devais la trouver, c'était écrit.

Il grommela.

— Une bâtarde, issue d'on ne sait où. Peut-être même le fruit d'une relation interdite.

Tara pâlit.

— Oserais-tu m'accuser d'adultère ? Comment aurais-je pu te cacher une grossesse alors que tu me vois nue tous les jours ?

Elle avait volontairement élevé la voix et il se rembrunit, gêné par son ton de défi. Et le fait que tout le monde pouvait les entendre.  
Il encadra son visage de ses mains, avec tendresse.

— Mary et Ian ont réussi. Laisse-nous un peu de temps, nous y parviendrons aussi.  
— Je ne peux pas l'abandonner.  
— _A Dhia_ pourquoi t'obstines-tu ? Nous ne savons même pas d'où elle vient !

Mais elle demeura implacable. Il baissa la tête, l'air profondément blessé.

— Que dois-je comprendre ? Que ton désir d'enfant est plus fort que l'amour que tu me portes ?

Incapable de répondre, elle détourna le regard. Il soupira.

— Dans ce cas, tu l'élèveras seule. Elle ne sera jamais ma fille et je refuse de faire le moindre effort pour elle.

Elle n'eut guère le loisir de réagir puisqu'il quitta la maison en trombe. Si elle s'y attendait, la déception la gagna tout de même. Mais elle se raisonna.  
Angus n'était pas un mauvais homme, il finirait par s'habituer. Et ça ne la dérangeait pas de travailler davantage.

— Nous t'aiderons Tara, murmura Edna. Je t'apporterai du lait, et je passerai voir comment elle va. Tout le monde ici sait à quel point c'est important pour toi.  
— Je t'en suis infiniment reconnaissante.

La jeune femme sécha sa joue d'un revers de main et tendit les bras pour récupérer le bébé endormi.  
_Son_ bébé.  
Elle déposa un baiser sur le petit crâne, caressa sa pommette avec douceur.  
— Fais de beaux rêves, _leannan_. Qu'importe que tu ne partages pas mon sang, je t'aime déjà.

* * *

**Lexique**_  
Mallaichte bas! _— Littéralement "Black Death !" cette expression exprime une exaspération._  
A Dhia _— Signifie "oh God" ou "for heaven's sake". On peut le traduire en français par "Mon dieu", par exemple._  
Leannan — _"Sweetheart_". I_l n'existe pas l'équivalent en français (et c'est bien dommage), on peut le traduire par "Ma chérie".


	4. 1592 - He doesn't know yet

**Dunbeath, Écosse, juin 1600**

— Tiens-le, Ambre.

La petite fille affirma sa saisie sur les pattes arrière du mouton allongé. Armée de ses ciseaux forces, Tara découpa la laine avec soin. L'animal protesta encore.

— Est-ce qu'il a mal ?  
— Pas si l'on s'y prend bien. Ne t'inquiète pas, _leannan_.

Ambre sembla un peu plus rassurée. Elle s'appliqua à faire de son mieux, alors qu'Angus soupirait bruyamment. Le regard sévère de son épouse l'incita à ne pas en rajouter.  
Elle avait tenu à montrer à leur fille tout le processus, de la tonte au tissage de la laine afin qu'à terme, Ambre puisse l'assister dans la fabrication des tartans qu'elle vendait au village. À leur arrivée, Tara avait délaissé sa passion des plantes pour aider son mari à l'élevage et aux champs. Le couple s'était endetté pour obtenir une terre et les onguents rapportaient moins que le reste.

— Voilà, c'est terminé.

Tara s'essuya le front et fit signe à Ambre de lâcher. Cette dernière n'eut put retenir un petit rire en voyant le mouton se lever et trottiner vers ses congénères. Comme à chaque fois qu'il se trouvait en présence de l'enfant, Angus ne put s'empêcher de montrer une nouvelle fois son agacement.

— Cesse donc de t'agiter. Tu n'as rien fait d'admirable.  
— Angus !

Ce dernier l'ignora et alla s'occuper du troupeau désormais tondu. L'exaspération de Tara se mua en tristesse, quand elle vit Ambre jouer du bout des doigts avec la laine, tête baissée.  
Elle se leva à son tour pour s'installer à côté d'elle.

— Ne l'écoute pas, murmura-t-elle en passant une main dans la longue chevelure blonde de sa fille. Tu l'as senti, n'est-ce pas ?  
— Quoi ?  
— Comme le mouton était détendu. Il n'a pas eu peur, grâce à toi.

Cela ne parut pas convaincre l'enfant, qui haussa les épaules. Sans cesser d'entortiller les mèches entre ses doigts, Tara sourit.

— Non seulement tu as été d'une aide précieuse, mais je suis aussi persuadée que tu peux me réciter toutes les étapes qui suivent celle-ci. Pas vrai ?

Cette fois, Ambre leva la tête. Une moue concentrée s'installa sur son jeune visage, et elle montra ses deux mains.

— On doit tondre la laine, la trier, la laver…

Elle baissa ses doigts à chaque nouvelle phase, jusqu'au tissage. Ravie, sa mère la serra contre elle.

— J'en avais oublié une, heureusement que tu me les as rappelées.

Elle déposa un léger baiser sur sa tempe, certaine que son mensonge passerait inaperçu.  
En vérité, elle bouillonnait. Elle avait cru, les premières années, que l'animosité d'Angus se calmerait. Tara avait essayé de lui parler. De lui faire avouer ce qui l'exaspérait tant, hormis le fait qu'Ambre ne partage pas leur sang.  
Mais l'écossais restait aussi têtu que le vieil âne de son attelage, et il s'obstinait à garder le silence.  
Même après avoir été banni de son propre clan, alors qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés tous les trois avec leurs vêtements pour uniques bagages.  
Même sur les routes, quand ils s'arrêtaient de village en village sans que la petite émette une seule plainte.  
Une nuit, il avait finalement demandé à ce qu'elle la confie à quelqu'un d'autre. Mais comme Tara ne pouvait s'y résoudre, elle avait dû se faire à l'idée que rien ne changerait.  
Elle y croyait encore, pourtant. Il était impossible qu'Angus ignore l'intelligence, la générosité et la débrouillardise de son enfant de huit ans.

— Maman ?  
— Oui ma puce ?  
— J'ai fait mal au mouton ? C'est pour ça que Papa est fâché ?

Le cœur de Tara se serra, en voyant ses grands yeux tristes. Sa fille souffrait et à cet instant, elle avait envie de le faire comprendre à Angus à coups de poing.  
Mais elle se contenta de caresser sa joue.

— Non, tu n'y es pour rien.

Elle regarda le tas de laine à leurs pieds, puis se tourna pour observer le champ derrière elles. Il restait beaucoup de travail, surtout avec les nuages noirs qui s'amoncelaient au-dessus de leurs têtes. Mais Tara décida qu'elles pouvaient bien s'octroyer une pause méritée.

— Que dirais-tu d'aller cueillir des fleurs, là-bas ? J'ai gardé des _oatcakes_, si tu as faim.

Le sourire ravi d'Ambre suffit à la convaincre qu'elle venait de prendre la bonne décision.

oOo

Assises sur un long châle de laine étendu à même la terre, de l'avoine sur les joues, Ambre regardait avec attention les quelques insectes qui parvenaient jusqu'à elle, veillant à ne pas les écraser ou les blesser. Rassérénée.  
Elle posait tant de questions que Tara avait du mal à suivre et elle finit par s'esclaffer.

— Doucement ! Tu ne me laisses même pas te répondre.

Ambre avala le dernier morceau de son gâteau et s'essuya les lèvres. Elle aussi riait.

— Duncan il disait que seuls les idiots demandaient toutes ces choses. Et que c'était parce que j'étais une fille que j'avais envie de tout savoir.

Tara ressentit une petite pointe de nostalgie, à l'évocation du jeune garçon. Mary avait accouché d'un bébé mort-né, mais par la grâce de Dieu, Ian avait trouvé un nourrisson encore rougeaud, tout près de l'endroit où elle-même avait recueilli Ambre.  
Cette coïncidence avait davantage rapproché les deux femmes, et leurs enfants ne s'étaient jamais quittés. Jusqu'à leur départ précipité.  
Et comme à son habitude, Ambre ne s'en était pas plainte, même si son cousin lui manquait.

— Et qu'est-ce que tu en penses, toi ?

Elle leva la tête, très sérieuse.

— Je pense que fille ou garçon, tu es idiot pareil.

L'approbation de sa mère parut lui faire plaisir, mais ses traits se durcirent un peu plus.

— En vrai, Papa il dit que je suis maudite. Et que c'est pour ça qu'il m'aime pas.

En une seconde, la jeune femme vit rouge. Elle ne retint ni son soupir d'exaspération ni l'injure en gaélique qui franchit ses lèvres. Tara passa sa main sous le menton de la fillette, pour la forcer à lever la tête.

— Ne laisse personne te dire que tu es faible. Ou incapable. Ou que tu mérites le mal que l'on t'inflige. Tu m'entends, Ambre ? Jamais. Promets-le.

Surprise par le ton de sa mère, elle acquiesça.

— Promis.

Tara la serra contre elle, déposa un baiser sur son front.

— C'est bien, ma chérie. Ne l'oublie pas, d'accord ?

Ambre fronça les sourcils, comme songeuse. Ses petites mains se remirent à jouer avec la bruyère, puis elle dégagea soudain ses longs cheveux blonds de son visage.

— Je ne crois pas que tu sois faible, toi, Maman.  
— Ah non ?  
— Non. Parce que quand vous vous disputez, tu cries plus fort que Papa.

Tara éclata de rire.

— Tu as raison. Je t'apprendrai.

Elle entendit le tonnerre gronder, au loin, et se redressa.

— On doit rentrer la laine avant l'orage, tu viens ?

La petite acquiesça et l'aida à replier le long châle. Avant de repartir, la jeune femme s'accroupit et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

— Quoi que ton père dise, tu es ma fille. Tu pourras toujours me parler. Même si c'est difficile, même si tu as peur, ou honte. D'accord ? Je te protégerai.

En guise de réponse, Ambre se précipita dans ses bras.

* * *

**Lexique**_  
___  
oatcakes_ _— Petits gâteaux secs, considérés comme le pain traditionnel écossais._  
__Leannan — _"Sweetheart_". _Il n'existe pas l'équivalent en français, on peut le traduire par "Ma chérie".


	5. 1592 - La collecte

**Dunbeath, Écosse, 1608**

Ambre regardait son père arpenter la maison de long en large sans un mot. Levée à l'aube, elle attendait patiemment qu'Angus donne l'ordre de partir.

D'ordinaire, il se rendait seul à la collecte mais ce matin, le laird en personne était présent. Un événement si rare que tout le village ne cessait d'en parler depuis plusieurs semaines. De nombreuses rumeurs couraient sur son compte. L'on disait que sa présence était due aux révoltes qui grondaient dans la région. Qu'il souhaitait récupérer l'argent des dettes et que les mauvais payeurs seraient victimes d'atroces châtiments.

Sur les marchés, Ambre avait entendu toute sorte de récits et aucun ne mentionnait la gentillesse de l'homme. Bien au contraire.

On prononçait son nom avec une déférence presque teintée de peur. On le disait colérique, sadique même. Des qualificatifs qui ne lui donnaient pas particulièrement envie de le rencontrer. Sauf qu'elle n'avait pas le choix.

Et c'est précisément sur ce point que ses parents se disputaient.

— Elle n'a rien à faire là-bas.

La poule que Tara poussa sans ménagement dans sa cage de fer protesta et Ambre cacha à grand peine son amusement. Qu'importe ce que prétendait Angus. Dans l'intimité de leur demeure, Tara avait toujours le dernier mot.

— Tu n'as pas à discuter.  
— C'est ma fille, c'est à moi de décider.

Angus soupira bruyamment, mais elle ne le laissa pas répondre. Elle pointa un doigt menaçant vers lui et même si les mots de ce dernier ne franchirent pas ses lèvres, Ambre en connaissait la teneur.

— Ne t'avise pas de dire quoi que ce soit, MacLeod. Elle abat plus de travail en une journée que toi en une semaine.

Angus serrait les poings. Quand il reprit la parole cependant, sa voix était calme.

— Ce laird est loin d'être conciliant, à ce qu'il parait.  
— Je ne vois pas en quoi cela concerne Ambre.

Angus jura.

— _Mallaichte bas_ ! Obéis, c'est tout.

Il sortit en trombe. Tara grommela quelque chose qu'il n'aurait sans doute pas apprécié, s'il l'avait entendu. Les mains sur les hanches, elle se tourna vers sa fille.  
Son exaspération sembla retomber d'un coup, un petit sourire d'excuse étira ses lèvres.

— Ton père est une tête de mule. Viens par ici.

Elle remit quelques mèches en ordre et recula d'un pas, pour la regarder. Satisfaite, elle frotta plus par habitude que par nécessité la jupe d'Ambre, puis leva les yeux au ciel en entendant son mari s'impatienter.

— S'il te plaît, _leannan_, murmura-t-elle en la serrant contre elle, empêche ton père de se ridiculiser.

La jeune fille pouffa.

— Je ferai mon possible.

oOo

Une petite foule patientait déjà dans une atmosphère lourde, sans doute induite par la présence en nombre des hommes de McKennitt.  
Les MacLeod se placèrent derrière un couple qui se disputait à voix basse. Ambre regardait tout autour d'elle, fascinée. Elle n'avait que peu l'occasion de se mêler au reste du village, tant ses parents vivaient reclus. Elle identifia toutefois certains visages aperçus au marché. Une femme de son âge lui adressa même un signe de la main timide.  
Elle reconnut le châle tricoté par Tara et répondit de la même façon.

— Cesse donc de charmer Magnus.

La jeune fille ne put retenir un hoquet de surprise. Elle avisa l'homme en question, non loin de celle qu'elle venait de repérer. Ses traits ne lui étaient guère familiers, et elle se demanda si Angus n'affabulait pas rien que pour le plaisir de la bousculer.

— C'est une cliente, je n'ai rien...  
— Oui, oui. Porte donc ça, cela te rendra utile.

Il lui colla l'immense sac d'avoine dans les bras sans qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de protester. Ses jambes se plièrent sous le poids, mais elle tint bon. Elle avait l'habitude des charges lourdes, de toute façon.

— J'aurais pu aider Maman aux champs.  
— Ce n'est pas ta mère et tu seras là où je l'ai décidé. Silence, maintenant.

Elle lui répondit par un long soupir. Remarquant sans peine les tremblements de sa main et les gouttes de sueur sur son front.

La file avançait vite. Plus ils s'approchaient, plus Angus était nerveux. Les muscles tendus, Ambre continuait d'observer les gens autour d'elle. L'homme chargé de la collecte paraissait assez âgé. Il portait de petites lunettes qui donnaient à son visage un air bienveillant. Tout comme les petites ridules au coin de ses yeux, quand il souriait.  
Elle ne voyait le laird nulle part, mais c'était sans doute bon signe. Il ne devait apparaître que lorsque la situation l'exigeait. Une fois que le couple devant eux s'éloigna, Angus baissa son béret de sa main libre et s'avança.

— Nom ?

De plus près, sa gentillesse était presque palpable. Pourtant, son visage se ferma quand il entendit la réponse.

— Ah oui, MacLeod. Avez-vous de quoi rembourser vos dettes, aujourd'hui ?

Angus s'humidifia les lèvres avant de désigner la petite cage qu'il tenait dans ses bras et le sac d'avoine tenu par Ambre, derrière lui.  
L'homme fit signe au garde à ses côtés de les débarrasser et nota quelque chose. Ses doigts se plièrent, comme s'il calculait la totalité. Puis il hocha la tête.

— Cela couvre à peine les intérêts.  
— La récolte a été mauvaise cette année, Monsieur.  
— Les autres ont subi le même temps que vous, il me semble.  
— Je possède la terre la moins cultivable, Monsieur.

Ambre dissimula de son mieux son agacement. Elle avait promis de lui éviter le ridicule, mais il lui était difficile de le défendre. Après tout, ils auraient remboursé leur dette depuis longtemps si leurs maigres revenus ne partaient pas dans les affaires personnelles d'Angus. En particulier à la taverne.

— Votre laird n'appréciera pas l'insulte que vous lui faites. Si la terre qu'il vous cède ne vous convient pas, cessez de le voler. Vous savez le châtiment réservé à ces actes.

L'avocat s'apprêtait à continuer sa diatribe assassine, quand une main se posa soudain sur son épaule.

— Un moment, MacNèill.

Ambre releva la tête, surprise par le silence soudain qui tomba sur la foule. L'homme qui venait de les rejoindre passa une main distraite dans sa barbe noire fournie. Ses iris glacés se posèrent tour à tour sur le carnet, sur Angus, puis sur elle-même.

Les échos n'avaient rien exagéré. La présence seule du laird imposait le respect.

Elle sentait son père de plus en plus fébrile devant elle. Il serrait si fort son béret que ses phalanges avaient blanchies et il sembla marcher sur des charbons ardents quand McKennitt lui fit signe d'approcher. Elle vit, du coin de l'œil, certains villageois se pencher vers leur voisin en les désignant du doigt. Avec plus ou moins de discrétion.

— Non, seule la délicieuse créature derrière vous m'intéresse.

Sans grande délicatesse, Angus s'empressa de saisir la manche de l'adolescente pour la placer devant lui.

— Ma fille, Ambre.

Cette dernière hésita. Jamais il ne l'avait présentée de cette façon, préférant d'ordinaire se plaindre de son existence à qui voulait l'entendre.

Elle comprenait maintenant la raison de sa présence ici.

Elle garda le silence et s'inclina, en signe de respect. McKennitt ne la quittait pas des yeux. Gênée, Ambre garda les siens tournés vers le sol. Elle se fit violence pour rester impassible quand il saisit son bras. À voir la taille de sa paume, il devait lui être facile de briser un os à mains nues.

— Quel âge avez-vous, Ambre ?  
— Seize ans, mon laird.

Elle était incapable de dire si c'était sa réputation, son regard ou sa poigne qui la rendait aussi mal à l'aise.

Tout à la fois, sans doute. Sa peau se couvrit de chair de poule à mesure qu'elle sentait ses yeux la parcourir. D'une façon qu'elle jugeait bien indécente.

Quand il la lâcha enfin et se détourna pour s'adresser à son père, elle poussa un discret soupir de soulagement.

— Votre nom ?  
— Angus MacLeod, mon laird.  
— Venez. Vous possédez quelque chose susceptible de me faire changer d'avis.

* * *

_Et voilà, c'était le dernier texte de ce recueil introductif.  
Parution de la fanfiction intégrale en fin d'année 2019 !_**  
**


End file.
